Shameless Kiss
by talesofwar
Summary: Oh Ha Ni has a lot to deal with, from a collapsed house, an unrequited love who is most probably gay, a male friend who has the hots for her crush and having to deal with each ridiculous Shoujo manga like stuff happening to her. A remake on playful kiss with lots of fourth wall breaking, shamelessness and humour.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Vending Machine Equation

To say that Oh Ha Ni was academically...ah...lacking was like stating that the earth revolved around the sun, that is to say that it was a fact.

It was also a fact to say that Oh Hani had a crush on the school genius Baek Song Joo.

These two facts however the class F students tried in vain to not talk about, the former due to fear of the sleepy eyed girl's wrath ( if she wanted to Oh Ha Ni could be the cause of you toppling down two flights of stairs and blame it on her ' clumsiness ' that was manditory for every female lead of a shoujo-manga like story).

And the former just out of pity and fear of Joon Gu, who really did not need more salt to be rubbed on his wound.

It was safe to say that Class F was a verbal minefield.

*

It was a typical Wednesday lunchbreak and Oh Ha Ni was sittng on the bench right opposite the vending machine along with her two best friends. The reason for choosing this spot on such a day was because each Wednesday Baek Soon Joo would come to buy a drink from the vending machine.

Although Oh Ha Ni wasn't good at learning from her textbook, she could proudly recount Baek Joo's lunch schedule.

Oh Hani sighed thinking of how her crush's ass would look as he bent to pick up his soda can. Oh Ha Ni wasn't really sure if she liked Baek Soon Joo or just lusted after him.

( Considering she barely knew him, it was probably the latter)

Also, he tended to leave his change behind. Oh Ha Ni always collected those, meaning to use it as an excuse to meet him in order to give it back. She never succeded though, all the change rested in a jar gathering dust.

For a genius he forgot about his change a lot.

" You know Baek Soon Joo scored full marks again", Min Ah said in awe.

" Is that guy even human!", Joo Ri continued in disbelief.

Both of them turned to her, knowing that some amusing love struck nonsense was going to spout out of her mouth.

" He certainly isn't normal, but you know with an IQ of 200 you'd expect him to be some sort of Sherlock", Ha Ni said, a little put off, after all his marks just reminded her that their brains were on entirely different levels.

On the other hand she was sure that writing the fantasies she had about him could bring her big money.

Her two friends looked ready to give her a lecture to confess her love ( or lust?) to Baek Soon Joo when her junior, Song? Susie ( no that's american )...well whatever. The S girl seemed to struggling with the vending machine.

Oh Ha Ni was in a slightly bad mood, so she didn't mind helping her junior, afterall it was a very good excuse to kick that vending machine and ease away her troubles.

In fact, Oh Ha Ni was worried that one of the main reasons the vending machine didn't work was because she had kicked it one too many times.

The principle hadn't noticed yet, he was too busy kissing Baek Soon Joo's ass to attend their university ( she couldn't blame him though, Baek Soon Joo's ass was _pretty_ kissable ).

So Oh Ha Ni did her usual routine, with her class' band playing a badass beat and sat smugly back on her chair.

It felt so good to kick that stupid vendig machine.

Her smugness was short lived though, for soon enough the apple of her eye came into the room, a whole stock of fangirls at his wake.

It was slightly disgusting to see thors girls flocking him, couldn't they just do normal stuff, like confess to him, cry in the bathroom because of his unattainibility and eat chocolates till they gained thirty pounds.

Anything but that. OH Ha Ni was happy that none of them followed him to the bending...sorry vending machine. She could get a clear view of his ass and forge on through the day.

Though everytime Oh Ha Ni saw Baek Soo Joo ignore all these girls, she always felt slightly worried that he was gay, just as the rumours suggested.

Though thinking about him with another guy doing steamy stuff, did give her a slight nose bleed.

Baek Soon Joo was just about to bend when the S girl came up to him. _So close_ to seeing his immaculate butt.

That's when Oh Ha Ni noticed the S girl pointing at her. Confused, Oh Ha Ni looked behind her.

Min Ah slapped Oh Hani lightly on the arm," Hani she's telling Baek Soon Joo that you can help with the vending machine".

" Come on Ha Ni ! This is your chance", Joo Ri said excitedly.

No way was she going to do that in front of him. He'd probably just leave without saying thank you and cause embaressement for her.

Her friends had different plans though.

" Come on Ha Ni, this is your chance to talk to him", Joo Ri said as she pushed Oh Ha Ni out of her seat.

I'll never ask these guys to give me love advice, Ha Ni thought sourly as she came over to the vending machine.

She avoided Baek Soon Joo's face entirely and instead saw the S girl smirking at her. Well S girl's name was S* from now.

Deciding to rip off the bandage fast, Oh Ha Ni decided to just kick the damn thing.

A lot of things happened in that one second.

First, Baek Soo Joo turned sideways to face someone who was calling him.

Second, Oh Ha Ni, who was in mid kick was interrupted when S* decided to open her drink can, resulting in some fizzing out.

Third, Oh Ha Ni trying to avoid her uniform getting spoilt turned away, her foot moving along with her and in the process landed her kick on the beautiful back of Baek Soon Joo.

A slow funeral march began to play and Oh Ha Ni turned to glare at her class' band members.

 **AN: I've been meaning to write this since I finished watching Playful Kiss.**

 **Just a warning, over her Oh Ha Ni character is going to be much more shameless and more street smart. She'll still be academically dumb though, other characters will be a bit different as well. Up till now I've only planned to write till their high school ends.**

 **Please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Wrongly Graded Letter

That kick kept on replaying through Oh Ha Ni head for the rest of the day.

Her kick hadn't even been a bit light.

Baek Soon Jo had stumbled and losing his balance, crashed into his friend, ending up in a very suggestive position ( which did done nothing to curb the rumours that he was gay ).

It was the first time Oh Ha Ni or rather, anyone had seen Baek Soon Joo in a humane manner.

After that embarrassing incident Oh Ha Ni was trying her best to find a hole to die in.

Her friends tried their best to confort her.

" At least he knows you exist now", Min Ah said cheerfully.

" Yeah, he knows me as the girl who kicked him and caused the gay rumours to spread like wildfire", Oh Ha Ni said before groaning deeper into her desk.

Maybe if she stayed there long enough, she could become a part of the desk.

Being a desk was so easy. No stupid crushes, no school work and most definitely no ability to kick anyone.

Well it could always fall on someone, resulting in much more pain than a kick would cause.

So being a desk was off her future career list, so was Mrs. Baek Seun Jo for that matter.

" Maybe you should apologize to him", Joo Ri suggested.

" I wonder if I can even face him", Oh Ha Ni said dejectedly.

" Oh please!", Joon Gu exclaimed happily,"Oh Ha Ni dosen't need to do that, Geniuses like him need to understand what it feels like to be on the ground more often".

Oh Ha Ni glared at her friend. Ever since the news about the kick had spread ( a day ago ), there had been stares, whispers, insults shadowing her and trash in her locker.

The only people who seemed happy with her were the BL (Boy Love) fans.

She had been high fived in the corridor many a time due to them.

The only other person who was delighted with the news was her friend/rival/classmate Joon Gu.

And everytime he expressed his delight, Oh Ha Ni ended up breaking the closest thing to her out of irritation.

Oh damn, that was the last of my pencils, Oh Ha Ni thought dejectedly as Joon Gu turned his chair to face them.

The reason it irked Oh Ha Ni was because she _knew_ , she just _knew_ that her friend was gay or bisexual, she wasn't sure yet.

She knew one thing for sure though, Joon Gu most definitely harboured a colossal crush on Baek Seung Jo.

It was obvious from the distressed look that flashed on his face the moment she simply mentioned him. The way his eyes zeroed on Baek Seung Joo when the genius simply entered the room.

Now Oh Ha Ni was a admittedly, a closet BL follower, had it been anyone but Baek Seung Jo ( who she feared was most definitely gay, not even bisexual ), she would have shipped them to the stars.

But it was Baek Seung Jo and there was no way she was going to allow for that romance to happen ( how many ever fanfics about them she had shame written ).

" You guys are right", Oh Ha Ni declared," I should apologize".

She flushed," But I don't know if I can face him, isn't there another way?"

Min Ah and Joo Ri brainstormed for a while as Joon Gu looked a bit offended at being ignored.

" Oh, how about you send him an email or text apologizing", Joo Ri suggested.

" That's great and all, but I don't think that Ha Ni has Mr. Geniuse's number", Joon Gu said, desperately trying to prevent any further contact that his beloved Ha Ni would have with that jerk.

" Oh wait!", Min Ah exclaimed as she lugged a copy of the 'Itazura na Kiss' manga out of her backpack," How about we follow the manga and use a letter instead?"

Oh Ha Ni wrinkled her nose," I'm not sure guys, I mean wasn't that published in the 1990s, that's like a century ago".

" Okay so no one's going to explain how we just casually broke the fourth wall", Joon Gu mentioned in the backround.

" Well", Joo Ri tried," At least you can put your letter writing skills to use now, it always seemed like such a useless thing to learn during the classes".

" Well I guess it's better than nothing ", Oh Ha Ni said as she took a notebook out of her bag while Joon Gu decided that he had at least tried to stop this and went to his other friends to sulk.

" Lets see", Oh Ha Ni said as she gripped one of Joo Ri's pencils, "Informal letter format, first the name of your building-",

" Umm, Oh Ha Ni", Min Ah said softly," I don't think you need to write your adress or anything, you're just going to stuff it in his locker right?"

Oh Ha Ni wondered where her brain cells had gone for a vacation and whether she could join them.

Sighing, she was about to start ovet when the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch break.

Great more of her brain cells were going to go sunbathing and get themselves fried in Maths.

 _66666666666666666666666666_

The next day Oh Ha Ni came to school early with two extra sheets of paper in her hand.

One, contained the apology note meant for Baek Seung Joo.

The second, contained the new chapter of ' Genius meets Paradise' that she was going to post after the BL club edited it for her.

As the title of the fic suggested, the main character was based of Baek Seung Jo and his love interest was based of Joon Gu.

Humming under her breath, Oh Ha Ni quickly put the apology note in Baek Seung Jo's locker and went over to the BL club with her new chapter.

" Good morning", Yeun Ah said cheerily from her place near the laptop.

" Good morning", Oh Ha Ni smiled back as she handed Yeun Ah the new chapter.

" Ah the new chapter, isn't this the scene where those two", Yeun Ah paused for dramatic effect ," Finally confess and kiss".

Oh Ha Ni nodded and looked around, noting the absence of the other three members.

" Hey, where are the others?" Oh Ha Ni asked.

" I'm the only one who comes so early", Yeun Ah said as she cleaned her spectacles," Those three come around the same time as you usually do".

Oh Ha Ni decided to wait while she sat on one of the chairs. The BL club was a nice retreat from the stares and whispers she was recieving recently.

All the members were from different classes, Yeun Ah for example, was from the 'B' division, but she wasn't marks oriented like the majority of the school.

Oh Ha Ni wasn't exactly a club member, she visited once or twice a week to give rough drafts of her chapters.

There were more of acqaintances than friends. None the less, it was a nice place to come and escape for some time.

" Umm, Ha Ni?" Yeun Ah asked in confusion as she handed her the sheet of paper back," Why is there an apology note here instead of some yaoi makeout session.

" Yah, Oh Ha Ni what are you doing?" Yeun Ah screamed as she saw the girl in question look outside the window blankly.

" Contemplating whether I should jump out of the window or drown in that duck pond below".

 _66666666666666666666666666_

When Oh Ha Ni saw Baek Seung Jo enter the cafeteria she ducked under the coffee table.

Min Ah and Joo Ri, who only had a vague idea of the current situation ( Oh Ha Ni's BL fan tendencies were a secret from everyone ) were not exactly sure of what to do except exchange glances with each other.

Peeking out of the coffee table and seeing that the coast was clear, Oh Ha Ni let out a sigh of relief and thumped back on the couch.

Her friends, on the other hand, thought that it was a sigh of sadness and decided to yell out her name for Baek Seung Jo to hear.

" Guys stop, what do you think you're doing", Oh Ha Ni hissed as she subtly began to slide under the table.

" You're Oh Ha Ni", Baek Seung Jo said in a clipped tone.

" Nope ", Oh Ha Ni said from under the coffee table," I'm just a plastic table, not even rosewood or maghony, there's nothing to see here".

Her friends pushed her back up onto the sofa when they saw Baek Seung Jo heading towards their directions.

Oh Ha Ni pleaded God to be merciful.

A ring of people ( mostly girls ) was beginning to form around them as Baek Seung Jo handed her the letter.

" For me?" Oh Ha Ni asked shakily as she pointed a trembling finger at herself.

On seeing Baek Seung Jo give a small nod she took the alarmingly familiar piece of paper.

Gulping a bit she opened the folded paper.

She had been ready to yelp a sorry and probably bow too when she saw a huge C plus on her beautiful and lovely fic.

As the sheet of paper was ripped out of her hand by the Sk*nk, Oh Ha Ni's expression hardened.

A C plus, a freaking C plus, this thing was amazing, it had 1000 plus reviews and sure, it had spelling mistakes and hadn't been edited by the BL club yet, but it deserved at least a B.

Seeing Seun Jo's smirking face made Oh Ha Ni want to give that Vending Machine a good hearth kick.

In the background Oh Ha Ni could hear Joon Gu racing down the stairs and Sk*nk reading out the start of her chapter.

She was going to salvage that situation without resorting to violence, because really if they got caught, she would be the one who got punished in this gradist school.

She ripped the sheet out of the Sk*nk's hands, albeit not completely, just the part that tore off. That girl had a strong grip.

Still, she managed to get the part which had the grade written on it and most of the rest. The Sk*nk as people say, got the shorter end of the page i.e just the margin.

She shoved the page in from of Baek Seung Jo's face," So how many marks did you make this out of", Oh Ha Ni asked sweetly.

The genius looked confused for a second ," 100 marks obviously, it's according to our school".

Smiling despite how scared she felt that this was all going to blow up in her face, Oh Ha Ni continued," Well then that means that this essay should be 55 to 59 marks".

She took a deep breath before continuing ," Counting all mu spelling mistakes, one meaning that a mark is cancelled, I'll still just be losing 12 marks, now if you take context, which only counts for 40 marks, even if you utterly despised it, the most a kid has ever lost is 20 marks, and then there's grammar and sentence consruction, which isn't lacking a bit, so even if you were being strict that would be 5 marks lost".

Oh Ha Ni paused once more, looking at the shocked expressions of the people around her, save for her three friends who smiled back at her.

Sure Oh Ha Ni was academically stupid, but that didn't mean she wanted to fail, asking her teacher how to study the bare minimum helped her just pass and get an idea about the grading system.

Geniuses like Baek Seung Jo who got full marks by simply touching the text book, didn't need useless knowledge like that.

Smirking she looked back at her now ex crush's blank face " And that would be...", Oh Ha Ni waited for Baek Seung Joo to answer, partially to make him admit his mistake and partially because she wasn't able to do the mental maths herself.

" 63 marks ", Baek Seung said after a while, shock laced with his tone.

" That's a B, it's all according to the school system...Mr. Genius", Oh Ha Ni said before turning around and leaving, tripping a bit along the way

 **AN: I updated...finally. There were multiple scenarios that I couldn't choose over for this chapter but I finally made a choice.**

 **As you can see, I've made Oh Ha Ni street smart and made Joon Gu's character a little less lovestruck and stalkerish.**

 **One of the major changed here is the presence of the BL club in Oh Ha Ni's life, I hope you liked my OC Yeun Ah, she isn't going to be soo involved in the series but she'll play a part.**

 **Please Like and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Of Convenient Earthquakes

The feeling of losing your house, your _newly constructed house_ mind you, was akin to losing your losing your gay fanfic to an impossible crush multiplied by a thousand.

First Ha Ni experienced denial: No way, I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming. Look, soon enough Baek Seung Jo will arrive in his noble white stead and wisk me away for a happily ever after with lots of ass groping on my side, no wait...that's an ambulance.

Then there was anger: " What the f*ck", Oh Ha Ni screamed angrily as Joo Ri and Joon Gu held her back from running into the rubble and...she wasn't sure about what she was going to do, but it would probably require a lot of kicking of...something and angry spam calls to whatever shitheads were in charge of constructing this house.

Where were the vending machines when you needed them?

Depression followed soon after:

" Why are my swears coming out in bleeps", Oh Ha Ni cried at the ground.

" That's because this fic is rated T ", Joon supplied unhelpfully in a soothing tone whilst Min Ah and Joo Ri tried their best to hug the girl who was crying in an awkward sprawl.

And finally, acceptance: When one of the hazard safety crew handed her the small clay memorial containing Oh Ha Ni and her parent's hand prints, the teenage girl hugged it, thinking that home could be anywhere as long as it was with family...right?

Oh Ha Ni had gone through the four stages of grief in less than ten minutes.

First an embarrassing and rage filled encounter with your genius crush and now a torn down house after spending _months_ in a hotel.

" Dad, why did we move out of our previous house", Oh Ha Ni asked her still shocked father.

A fly flew into his mouth.

Oh Ha Ni sighed, maybe it just wasn't her day.

Little did she know that it wasn't going to be her week.

 _66666666666666666666666666_

If Oh Ha Ni wasn't the calm composed and optimistic lady she usually was, the brunette would have already killed at least half of her school's female population.

Day 1 after the two ( incidents):

Oh Ha Ni finds trash in her shoe locker and almost ends up flinging her now smelly shoes at the smirking girls behind her.

Day 2 after the two ( annoying piece of shit things ): This time Oh Ha Ni is prepared, with extra sneakers and the flower scented spray from Joo Ri's hair salon kit.

Instead some idiotic chick with sunglasses on a freaking rainy day, snaps a picture at her, which temporarily blinds Ha Ni resulting in her faceplanting into the trash in her locker.

The cafeteria lady gave Oh Ha Ni an extra serving of rice, you know you're at rock bottom when _even_ the cafeteria lady has sympathy for you.

Day 3 after the two ( that which shall not be named ):

Oh Ha Ni decides to come early this Thursday and keenly observes who exactly it is ruining the sanctity of her locker.

It turns out to be a bunch of class A girls with great hair and manicured nails topped with a whole bunch of attitude.

Revenge is going to be _sweet_ , Ha Ni thinks happily as she stumbles over a stray lipbalm only to come chest to face with Baek Seung Jo and dies a little when he snarkily mentions the spinach between her teeth.

A lot of pictures are taken that day.

Day 4 after two ( if you so much as _mention_ those incidents, I will murder you): The Class A girls are suprised to find trash in _the_ ir lockers this time as Ha Ni gives a high five to Joon Gu. Half of the junk was from his room after all.

Later that day she considers giving him a high five on the face as he starts out a 'charity' fund raiser for Oh Ha Ni's predicimate.

Thankfully it's during the lunchbreak and only half of the class is outside, so there aren't as many witnesses to the soon the occur murder.

What suprises Oh Ha Ni the most is that people actually put some money in that box.

And they call Class F the classroom full of idiots.

Seriously, where is the principal when stuff like this happens.

" Joo Gu, what do you think you're doing", Oh Ha Ni hisses as she finally manages to wrestle free from Joo Ri and Min Ah's grip.

" Look at the poor girl, feel some pity guys", Joon Gu says into the megaphone.

" I'll show you poor", Oh Ha Ni screams in fury, her fist raised to wrestle Joon Gu's megaphone and possibly bash it on his head.

A laugh is heard from across the two, and both turn to see Baek Seung Jo, a haughty smile on his face.

" Is this a play to encourage people to donate", Joon Gu says, mirth in his tone.

How could someone get turned on and severely annoyed at the same time.

Deciding to ignore him in favour of dealing with her annoying friend, Oh Ha Ni finally manages to wrestle the megaphone from Joon Gu's grip.

Joon Gu's preoccupied with other things to care though.

" Oi Baek Seung Jo, do you even have a hearth, you should feel sorry for Ha Ni, not tease her, don't you have a heart?".

This time Ha Ni really bashes that megaphone against Joon Gu's head.

" I said to stop saying that", Ha Ni hissed at Joon Gu while she sincerely hoped that Baek Seung Jo had gotten a move on.

As it turns out, he hasn't.

" Wasn't the earthquake mild, how did it only destroy you're house?" he questiones.

Oh Ha Ni isn't sure herself, but she doesn't feel the need to make herself even stupider in front of him by explaining something she didn't understand.

" Aren't you the genius, figure it out yourself", Ha Ni spat out, glaring intently at the spot on her shoes.

" Your words and body actions don't match at all", Baek Seung Jo drawls as he fishes for his wallet in his school jacket.

" But one should help people below them", he says whilst taking some money out of his wallet, hands poised to put notes in the metal box slung from Joon Gu's neck.

Oh Ha Ni beats him to the chase though. Taking the box from Joon Gu, she quickly throws it on the ground.

" Hey Idiots", Ha Ni screeches into the megaphone as people stare in confusion at the ( as some would say ) hypocritical young lady.

" Take your money back, I'm not that poor and if any of you'll got your head out of textbooks, you would know about something called house insurance, I really wasn't excepting this from you guys",Oh Ha Ni ends, specifically looking at a bunch of A class students who she had seen last put some money.

" I don't need help from anyone", Oh Ha Ni says, megaphone switched off and now looking at Baek Seung Jo, " Especially from those who look down on me".

The simple 'alright' from Baek Seung Jo is enough to make all of Ha Ni's pent up frustration from the previous days come rolling out.

" You think you're soo great, only because you have an IQ of 200 and a great face and butt...", Oh Ha Ni trailed off, realizing that she wasn't very sure of where her argument was going.

The snickers from the background brought caused more irritation for Oh Ha Ni.

" To you, all these kids are idiots, don't they?", she said in a rage filled tone.

Oh Ha Ni knew that all the backlash she had been recieving wasn't because of him, but he was a primary cause.

" Yah, anyone who studies will get good grades, it isn't all about your IQ", Ha Ni paused, realizing that her point wasn't really coming across from the way her two best friends face palmed in shame.

" Even if I studied, I could get good grades", she said, confidence oozing out, in reality Ha Ni was pretty uncertain about that.

Baek Seung Jo took a step forward, having finally reached his limit.

" Fine", he spat the word out," Prove it to me".

" Hah?" Oh Ha Ni had not been expecting that reaction, she had seriously thought that he was just going to walk away.

She quickly steeled herself," Fine, I'll come in the top 50 students who get to go for the special study hall next month".

Oh Ha Ni thought she heard a small snicker coming from Baek Seung Jo himself.

" Are you laughing at me", she said in disbelief.

Her face morphed into a sly grin, " What will you do if I do get in?".

" Then I guess I'll carry you around school on my back once", he said in a tone that clearly suggested that it was unlikely to happen.

Just for a moment Oh Ha Ni though of the piggy back ride with her dear Baek Seung Jo, there would be flowers in the backround, the sun would sparkle and other generic shoujo manga type things.

It left as fast as it came though.

" What, you're basically doing nothing, I barely weigh 55 kilograms", she paused to think for a second.

" Instead, you have to say sorry for insulting my story and give a speech about how wonderful and smart I am. In.front.of.the.entire.school".

Ha Ni really didn't expect him to agree to that. Which was part of the reason she didn't say it, Ha Ni was sure that she wouldn't be able to score that many marks by herself.

But Baek Seung Jo's faith in the stupidity of Class F exceeded all the rules of probability.

" Sure", he said in an easy tone. It was very unlikely to happen according to him.

Happy studies Oh Ha Ni !

 _66666666666666666666666666_

Oh Ha Ni felt the happiest right now.

There was nothing like singing off tune along with your father with the radio booming.

She felt a little anxious when her father said that the family they were staying with had two boys, one who was of her age.

Ha Ni would have been much more comfortable around a girl, but she was thankful for living in a house after spending so much time in hotels.

The white minivan slowed to a halt in front of a mansion like house.

Ha Ni gawked at it in amazement while her dad chatted a bit with his highschool friend over the intercom outside the house.

The house wasn't the only shocking thing though, just as Oh Ha Ni entered through the main door, an extremely beautiful woman greeted her.

After the exchange of formalities Ha Ni decided to ask, " My father didn't mention about a daughter, are you the girlfriend by chance?"

The attractive lady laughed, " Oh I'm the mother but thanks for the compliment!"

Oh Ha Ni was astonished for a moment. She got over it pretty fast though and instead made a note to ask her husband how he landed such a gorgeous woman.

It would be great advice for her love life.

Ha Ni left to get the luggage in hopes that she could escape the stuffy atmosphere.

The parents were extremely nice and welcoming but Ha Ni tended to get awkward around strangers fast.

She left with aunty mentioning that she was going to send her older son to help.

And just as Oh Ha Ni was removing a heavy black rucksack she got the shock of her life when she turned around to face none other than Baek Seung Jo, the guy who she embarrassed, the guy who embarrassed her, a person who she loathed for being arrogant.

And above all, a person who she still harboured a gigantic high school crush on and also apparently the guy who she was going to live with for at least six months.

Oh Ha Ni might be a huge masochist but it was a fact that fate was all but puking its drunk ass all over her life.

 _ **66666666666666666666666666**_

 _ **This was mainly a filler chapter rather than anything else. For those of you who felt Baek Seung Jo was being too rude, you have to understand that Ha Ni has actually done some embarrassing stuff to him that could make her act cold and arrogant towards her.**_

 _ **Just stay tuned, there's more parody stuff to come involving a sassy Oh Ha Ni.**_

 _ **By the way, you know Baek Seung Jo's younger brother, I'm going change his personality quite a bit**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shock was an emotion that Ha Ni had been experiencing a lot this week, so much so that she could probably write a thousand word essay on it instead of the other thousand word essay about otters ( they're cute, what else?).

But this feeling just now, it wasn't shock, it was desparation with a deep seethed anger at that greater being laughing at her from above.

The urge to throw that glass of water at Baek Seung Jo or herself. Check.

Another desire to fall asleep on the extremely comfortable couch...or Baek Seung Jo's lap, Ha Ni tended to get sleepy when in desperation ( she usually used that as one of her excuses at scoring badly ). Check.

Wanting to eat badly. Check.

The last one was just to check if she was in a normal state of mind and not going absolutely crazy and having hallucinations.

During Oh Ha Ni's musings the younger Baek Seung Jo made an appearance.

" Why don't you greet our guest", Mommy Baek Seung Jo said brightly.

Immediately, just like a police dog, younger Baek Seung Jo was able to smell stupid in the room," No way, she looks stupid".

Ha Ni was sure a psychologist would have a field day in this house.

" Come on, noona* here is pretty smart, why don't you ask her that question, she'll answer it right away!" Mommy Baek Seung Jo said excitedly.

Oh Ha Ni was handed a sixth grade book of chinese idioms.

The words were alien to Oh Ha Ni and the only picture was a bull pulling a cart of hay.

" You see this bull...it has gone through tough times", after the first ridiculous sentence came spilling out the rest was like word vomit.

" It has had a crush on a cow, a very pretty but mean cow for God knows how long and when he finally confesses the cow straight out ridicules it along with rejecting it and after all that embarrassment and anger it has to rely on the...what were you asking again?" Oh Ha asks, her mind completely blank after her rant.

The highschool girl looks around and only sees looks of confusion on everyone's faces save for Baek Seung Jo, who looks like he's trying hard not to laugh.

 _66666666666666666666666666_

Later, as Oh Ha Ni lugs her bag while following Mommy Baek Seung Jo into her room


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Even Geniuses Need Porn

Oh Ha Ni lugged her rucksack up the stairs, following the cheerful Aunty Geum Hee.

The older ( and hotter woman ) had asked Baek Seung Jo to carry the bags earlier. But Oh Ha Ni had decided that there had been enough relying ( especially on 18 year old boys who now know that you crush (lust?) after them) for the day.

With an ethereal glow that could match that of an LED lightbulb Geum Hee opened the door to Oh Ha Ni's room with a dramatic flair.

The insides of said room looked liked the place Barbie had decided to vomit after having unicorns and rainbows for lunch.

Every imaginable shade of pink was present. There were a bunch of stuff toys staring creepily against the wall and strings of fairy lights hung from the rather comfortable looking bed.

Well, Ha Ni did love fairy lights and that bed looked amazing and more importantly beggars can't be choosers.

So Oh Ha Ni gave a wonderful smile. Geum Hee told her about all the shopping and designing she had done and finally gave Ha Ni a pair of shoes as a gift.

Ha Ni didn't have the heart to tell ger it was two sizes small.

" You know I always wanted a daughter, can you promise aunty that we'll go shopping together at least", Geum Hee said hopefully.

Nice ladies didn't come by often and the woman in front of her was an extremely rare occurrence. Pretty and kind, probably intelligent too, this lady, if any younger and not married had great potential to be a Mary Sue.

All Ha Ni could do was nod.

" You must be tired, I'll leave you now", Geum gave her a stunning smile before shutting the door lightly.

The door opened after two minutes, this time by a frowning yet as beautiful highschool boy.

Ha Ni had been really hoping to spend the rest of the night without more of these encounters.

" Umm...what do you want?" Ha Ni asked, trying her best to ignore the primal instinct of hiding her face with a pillow or throwing one of the creepy stuff toys at him.

Baek Seung Jo held up the school backpack that she had neglected to bring along with ( Ha Ni had a tendency to ditch textbooks whenever she could).

" Oh thank you", she said slowly, snatching her backpack to get done with this hellish nightmare already.

" You know", Seung Jo began as Oh Ha Ni went to her temporary desk," This used to Eun Jo's room but thanks to a _certain someone_ the other room is all cramped up now".

Ha Ni placed the bag on her bed a little harder than usual. Turning around, she gave an icy smile that she had learned from watching rich customers at her dad's restraunt.

" Must be hard to get a chance to read all your porn mags when the little brother is around huh".

The genius chose to ignore her as he continued, his tone a bit more annoyed," Listen try to leave me alone, alright. These past few days have been a bother".

" You know, I could accomplish that _much more_ easily if a certain someone wasn't lingering around near me".

Seung Jo sighed in esparation," If your done with the attitude, can I continue, don't talk to me in school and certainly don't tell anyone that we're staying together".

" You do know that it would go much more badly for me than you if someone found out right?" Oh Ha Ni said in diabelief.

" Is that a yes or a no ".

" You're the genius, figure it out", Ha Ni said.

The tension in the room was stone thick before Baek Seung Jo finally left.

Frustrated, Ha Ni was just about to fling some stuff toys when a small figure emerged from her bed, a wine glass of orange juice in one hand.

Ha Ni stared in shock at little Baek Seung Jo.

Eun Jo gave an innocent childlike smile, sitting on her pink chair and stroking a cat that had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

" Hello Ha Ni, I'm sorry for the rude behaviour earlier but sometimes a suprise act is necessary for a good show".

 ** _66666666666666666666666666_**

 ** _AN:_ I hope you enjoyed it. This took a lot ( like 2 times ) of rewatching of the second episode to make.** **Tune in for next time.**

 **Replies for my dear reviewers:**

 **Guest: Thank you! As you can see I'm trying to update as much as I can.**

 **displacedtexan: Thanks a lot! It feels really nice to be called hilarious. Honestly I had thought of the BL thing from the beginning but her being a fanfiction writer was a spur of the moment decision.**

 **bookish-rebel: That's very flattering. Thank you and I was hoping it would appear shameless to others.**

 **Please R and L**


End file.
